This invention relates to a superconductor and in particular, to a device that is superconductive at room temperature.
More specifically, this invention deals with the unimpeded flow of electrically or magnetically induced currents through solid materials. Typically, when current flows through a solid a heat effect is produced and, as a consequence, additional energy must be provided to the system to keep the current flowing. A penalty which sometimes is relatively heavy must be paid in order to conduct electrical energy over any appreciable distance.
The only class of materials which does not require constant addition of energy to keep current moving is a group of conductors known as superconductors. Superconductivity is not only associated with the friction free flow of electrons or of electron pairs within a material but also with the magnetic effect upon the material. All superconductors exhibit extremely high negative susceptibilities, and magnetically induced currents are established at the material surface which prevent outside magnetic fields from penetrating noticeably into the interior of the material.
Superconductors can be used in many practical applications. Some of the best known applications involve superconducting magnets and magnetic shields. Superconductors are also used in special electronic devices such as the Josephson junction in which both superconducting and non-superconducting materials are combined for use in many computer related applications.
Heretofore, known materials capable of functioning as superconductors could only operate at relatively low temperatures near absolute zero. Recently superconductive materials containing copper oxides and rare earth elements have been developed that can perform at liquid nitrogen temperatures. Although these higher temperature conductors represent a great step forward in the art, none of them are capable of functioning at or near room temperature and, as a consequence special equipment is required to maintain devices embodying these materials at constantly low operating temperatures.